Fluidic control devices perform the operations of amplification and switching fluidically rather than electrically. For some purposes they are more reliable than their electronic counterparts. FIG. 1 shows a prior art fluidic AND gate. A high-energy stream of fluid, called the supply stream, is pumped in through the inlet port 4. The stream passes across a widened chamber 5 and arrives at a fork consisting of two outgoing channels 10 and 12 separated by a pointed structure called a splitter 13. In this system of FIG. 1, the chamber 5 is asymmetric, with the side-wall 8 being relatively close to the path of the fluid as it exits from the input port 4. The fluid supply stream, left to itself, attaches onto the wall 8 of the channel in which it is flowing, and as a result, the stream exits through the outlet 10 on that side. An injection of fluid from the control jet 6 on the same side-wall 8 will cause the stream to swing over to the other side and exit through the channel 12. The stream maintains a stable position exiting through channel 10 unless it is switched by the control jet 6. The stream is locked onto the wall 8 as long as the stream keeps flowing, because along the wall 8, a region of low pressure turbulence persists due to the phenomenon known as the Coanda effect. If the fluid entering the supply stream port 4 is considered to be a binary variable A and the air stream entering the control jet 6 is considered to be the binary variable B, fluid exiting from the channel 12 represents the binary logial AND function A.B. Since the Coanda effect depends upon the asymmetric, turbulent flow of the fluid through the device 2, it is inherently very noisy in nature, has a relatively high rate of power consumption, suffers from a limited dynamic range, and has a poor reproducability for its threshold level.